


Dancing Orchids

by Bay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue character study, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Found Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, one instance of racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: After sustaining injuries from rescuing Prince Dimitri, Dedue takes refuge in the Duscur residential district. He stays in the house of the Duscur rebel leader he met a while back and gets to know him and his sister better.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Dancing Orchids

_"Your Highness, we must hurry."_

_When Dedue made it to His Highness's cell, he sat on the ground with his knees pulled next to his chest. Dimitri’s face was covered in scars and he wore tattered clothing. Seeing him in that state made Dedue's heart sink._

_Eventually, His Highness gazed up and said in a soft voice, "Dedue?"_

_Dedue grabbed his wrist, pulled him up, and led him out of the cell. The sound of their hurried footsteps bounced the walls._

_"That's him!"_

_Several of the Kingdom soldiers already blocked their path with their weapons ready. As two soldiers charged at them, Dedue punched one on the face while His Highness dodged the other soldier and grabbed the sword from him. Another soldier attempted to attack Dedue, but he grabbed his lance and stabbed him with it. They continued to fend them off until one managed to slash at his back and another cut his face. Dedue screamed in pain and fell on his knees, looking up to see His Highness's horrified face._

_"You must get away, Your Highness!” he said through gritted teeth. “Leave, now!"_

_"Dedue!" His Highness screamed, stabbing one soldier on the stomach. Two soldiers grabbed Dedue's arms and pulled him away while the rest blocked his path. "Dedue!"_

xxx

Dedue woke up with a start, letting out deep breaths. Once his breathing calmed, he looked down to see his chest being wrapped in bandage dressing. Was that all just a dream?

He wasn't in the dungeons of Fhirdiad’s royal castle but instead resting on a bed. The paint on the walls had begun to peel off and there were some stains there. He glanced down to see the floor made of straw and bare earth. The only other furniture around was a table and two benches. Two other people gathered around a fireplace and cauldron, one a small girl playing with a doll and another a young man sharpening an ax. The girl turned around and beamed.

"Brother, he's awake!"

When the man put his ax down and turned around, a lump formed inside Dedue’s throat. He had the same dark skin and blue-green eyes as him, but what distinguished him the most was his face. 

"I recognize you. You were the Duscur general that I had saved a while back." Memories of his encounter with him flooded back to him. He had asked Dedue how he could make friends with their enemies and if he had lost his Duscur spirit. They went in combat, and Dedue proved to be the stronger one. And now he faced him once more.

"Indeed I am. Right now you're staying at Fhirdiad's Duscur residential district."

After the Tragedy of Duscur, Faerghus had implemented several residential districts for the Duscur people to stay in. The living conditions in those were poor, and the people there were often mistreated by the soldiers watching over them. Dedue had lived in one for a few months before being taken in by his Highness. 

"I used to stay in one of those for a short time. I thought the living accommodations given to us were insufficient."

"I don't like it either, but I'm certain we won't get anything better." He extended his hand to him. "I didn't get the chance to tell you my name. I'm Omari."

"Dedue," he said and accepted his handshake. 

Beaming, the girl said, "I'm Kahina! My brother and his friends rescued you and then one of the elders healed you." Upon closer look, she too had dark skin and the same eye color. 

Rescued? Now he vaguely remembered. After Dedue had let His Highness escape, he was thrown into the cells in his place. The night before his execution, several Duscur men stormed inside the prison and saved him. While they made their escape, he became unconscious. 

"How long was I out?"

"About a week," Omari said. "You had a fever and drifted in and out from sleep."

So all of that happened a week ago. He was supposed to be dead but instead was still here. Dedue was even more confused as to why he was saved.

"When I saved you, you were furious over how I sold myself to Faerghus. And yet, you went through the trouble of saving me. Why is that?"

"Us Duscur never fail to honor favors, and that's what my men and I have done." Omari glanced over his shoulder for a second. "I've been cooking some food and it should be ready soon. Help me with putting the last ingredients in, Kahina."

"Yes, Brother!" Kahina bounced off from her seat, and she followed her brother back to the fireplace.

When he was left alone, Dedue leaned back against the wall and put his palm on his forehead. A burst of sharp pain shot through his side and he winced.

_Us Duscur never fail to honor favors._

He did recall Omari had said that to him after he had saved him. It was a belief that all Duscur people shared. Dedue wasn't sure to be grateful for that or feel bad.

xxx

The next few days Dedue continued resting. The pain from his chest and sides would occasionally flare up, so Omari had him drink some medicine that one of the Duscur elders had made for him. He had also been given soup filled with chicken, vegetables, and Duscur spices to help with his fever, which he thought could use more ingredients but should suffice.

When Dedue felt a little better, he inspected the house more closely. As expected, it was a small cottage with a roof made of thatch and a door with no lock and only a latch. Many of the cooking utensils like pans and large spoons were hung on the wall next to where the fireplace was. Next to the window sill was a pot with flowers growing on it. 

Dedue took a closer look at the flowers. They had purple petals and redbuds growing out. He recognized these as dancing orchids. These needed to be watered every day and thrived during the cold season. Dedue inhaled the flower's scent and smiled.

He was thrown back to when he was nine years old, helping his sister Lelise with gardening. When the dancing orchids began to bloom, Lelise excitedly called out for him to come. He rushed over and gasped in amazement at how pretty the flowers were. 

"These flowers are very pretty, aren't they?"

Dedue's shoulders tensed when he heard that voice. He spun around to see Kahina beaming at him. 

"Indeed they are." Dedue gazed back at the flowers. "My sister and I used to grow these a lot back in Duscur."

Kahina's face lit up. "Really? Where is she now?"

Dedue pressed his lips, feeling as if a knife twisted through his stomach. "She, along with my mother, was killed during the Tragedy of Duscur."

"Oh, I see." Kahina frowned and lowered her head. "My parents died from that too, and now it's just my brother and me."

There was an ache inside Dedue's throat. In a quiet voice, he said, "I am sorry to hear that."

Kahina gave him a sad smile. "That's okay. It's tough, but my brother and I are managing. We also have the other Duscur people and we've been supporting one another."

Regarding her for a moment, Dedue mused that it was nice that the remaining Duscur people helped each other out: that part of Duscur culture hadn't changed. He fixed his gaze back at the orchids.

"Did you and your brother grow these orchids?"

Kahina beamed. "Ah-huh! One of us would water these every day, just like Mama and Papa!"

A small smile formed on Dedue's lips. "My mother and sister taught me that too. These orchids needed the soil soft but not too soft."

"Yeah! If the soil also gets too hard they won't be able to breathe."

"Exactly." Dedue went back to admiring the flowers once more, unable to take his eyes off them.

"There you are, Kahina!" Dedue turned around to see Omari stepping inside. "It's time to go to your reading lesson with Elder Nina."

Kahina groaned and her shoulders slumped. "I don't wanna go. Elder Nina is hard to understand sometimes."

"If you don't go, then you'll miss out on her sweets," Omari said, and Kahina's expression changed to one of her grinning. 

"Oh, I don't want to miss that!" At that instant, Kahina rushed out of the house.

With another small smile, Dedue said, "Kahina seems like a sweet child."

"She is, and she gets along with the other Duscur children very well." Omari frowned. "She wants to fight but I won't let her."

Dedue furrowed his brow. "How come? Would it please you that she wants to fight the same cause as you?"

"I don't want to lose her like our parents. The reason I'm fighting to reclaim our land back is so she can have a better life when she gets older."

Dedue considered Omari's words for a moment. Kahina was perhaps the only family he had left, so he sympathized. But how would Kahina feel if her brother was gone?

"What if she loses you? What if she wants to take up arms like her brother?"

The two fixed their stares at each other. Omari sighed and faced the wall, one hand touching it.

"She'll be taken good care of by the Duscur residents. I hope they'll convince her to not take the same path as me."

An uneasy feeling sank inside Dedue’s stomach. Many Duscur people had died in their rebellions to reclaim their land: more unnecessary deaths when they already lost so much. If he were in Omari’s place, he probably would feel the same way. 

xxx

A few moons had passed since Dedue had been rescued and took refuge with Omari and Kahina. His wounds began to heal better and he wasn't wearing the bandage dressing anymore, but he was not yet able to lift a weapon for a long period. He however believed it won't be long until he could start training again.

During that time he had gotten to know both Omari and Kahina better. He found out that several Duscur rebels had been fighting to reclaim their land and Omari was chosen as one of the leaders due to his strength and passion. Before that, he had worked at his father's blacksmith shop. Kahina was going to school but then after the Tragedy of Duscur, she had been taught by several different Duscur elders on various subjects instead. Her favorite subject was arithmetic.

When it was time to get some supplies, Dedue went with them to the Kingdom's capital. The city was bustling with activity with many people coming in and out of shops. Various swaps were also open with merchants selling a variety of items such as clothes, books, and silverware. The busy atmosphere was dampened as several soldiers in red and wearing the Adesterian Empire insignia were on patrol, and many people seemed to look intimidated by them with the way they hurried off and their bodies jerked.

Dedue, Omari, and Kahina were all dressed in robes with hoods to cover their faces, but the soldiers and many of the Faerghus citizens still glared as they passed by them. He overheard someone whispered to another, "Those dirty Duscur people." Dedue was used to hearing those words. 

Omari said, "Cornelia, the woman who took over Faerghus after the regent king was murdered, had sided with the Empire. Some of the lords, including Viscount Kleiman, submitted to her and now that part of the Kingdom is called the Faerghus Dukedom."

"Is that why the soldiers we just passed are in red?" Dedue asked, glancing at another soldier who stared at them.

"Yes. Because of that, both Duscur and Faerghus people fear her and the Empire."

Dedue reflected on Omari's words for a moment, and then said, "For a man who despised the Kingdom, you seemed knowledgeable on their politics."

"Cornelia and the Empire could make things worse for the Duscur people, and possibly speed up the full extermination of us."

Not liking the sound of that, Dedue grimaced. He only had seen Cornelia a handful of times when he became His Highness's vassal and could tell she didn't like him with the way she glared at him. There was no doubt she would do just that.

He, Omari, and Kahina went to various places to get their supplies. With Omari's money from side jobs he had been doing, they bought some bread, flour, eggs, and vegetables from the market stands, and new bowls from merchants. While they were walking, Kahina hummed a happy tune.

"Can we bake some cookies when we get home?" she asked, and Omari smiled. 

"Sure! It's been a while since we had some."

"If you want, I can bake for you the ones based on my mother’s recipe," Dedue said. "She likes to put several berries on hers."

"Oh wow?" Kahina said in amazement. "You gotta teach me how to make those!"

"Of course," Dedue said with a soft smile. Seeing Kahina all excited made his heart jump in delight.

"Get on your knees, Duscur man!"

That caught Dedue's attention. He turned around to see two Faerghus Dukedom soldiers harassing a Duscur man. One of them kicked his back and caused him to drop his bread and fall on his knees. Dedue was compelled to help, so he approached them. Omari and Kahina followed behind, and a crowd began to gather.

"What seemed to be the problem?" Dedue asked. Both of the soldiers stared at him.

"This man here has been caught stealing some bread," the first soldier said, pointing his sword at the Duscur man who was shaking.

"Please, I only did that because my son and I are starving. I have no money and there isn't any work available at the moment."

"That's not a good excuse," the second soldier said and pulled out a whip. "All you Duscur are the same."

He lifted the whip, but before he could lash at the man Dedue grabbed his wrist and flipped him over to the ground. Kahina and some people from the crowd gasped while Omari watched closely. The other soldier narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I could not stand by while you treat that Duscur man unfairly."

The soldier snorted. "Unfairly? That man admitted to stealing bread! In that case, you shall be punished for interfering!"

The soldier pulled out his sword and charged at Dedue. When he got close, Dedue grabbed him by the waist and, like the first soldier, flipped him over to the ground. Everyone in the crowd reacted the same way as before.

Dedue’s skin crawled and he let out deep breaths. If His Highness were here, he would be disgusted at how the older man was mistreated and would’ve done the same. 

A brief moment passed until both soldiers got up and backed away with horrified looks on their faces. Dedue took two steps forward towards them.

"I suggest you leave now if you do not want me to inflict more pain on you."

That was enough for both soldiers to hurry off with their tails between their legs.

The crowd stood in stunned silence for a moment but then separated and went back to whatever they were doing. The Duscur man approached Dedue and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you for saving me back there. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"That would be unnecessary. All I ask is you watch over yourself and take extra precautions."

"Alright, I will. May the Duscur gods bless you today." The man offered him a single nod and left. 

"That is so cool!" Kahina complimented, beaming and clenching her fists. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Taken aback by Kahina's excitement, Dedue blinked at her. "I picked up my combat skills from His Highness and at Garreg Mach."

"Oh, okay! Do you think you can teach me that?"

Dedue's eyes grew wide and his stomach dropped. He recalled a while back how Omari didn't want his sister to fight, so he was afraid of what his reaction would be if he said yes. Dedue glanced at Omari, and to his surprise, he crossed his arms and grinned.

"It won't hurt to have her learn how to protect herself."

Dedue mentally sighed in relief. He faced back at Kahina and said, "If that is what you what, then I will teach you all that I know."

"Yay!" Kahina cheered, jumping and raising her fist in the air. "I can't wait!"

A part of Dedue wondered if that was a good idea, but seeing Kahina made him brush off that thought. He looked forward to seeing her progress. 

xxx

Several more moons had passed and Dedue began to regain some of his strength back. He could swing most weapons at ease and lift heavy stuff like a bag of oats better. He had been teaching Kahina how to use a sword and lance and she was quick at learning to use both. She was always eager to show off how much she improved, for instance saying excitedly, “Dedue! Dedue! Watch me swing the lance very fast!” 

For today's lesson, Dedue had been teaching her how to do brawling. Omari had a training dummy that was given to him by a friend, which Kahina had been practicing her punches on. 

"How's this?" Kahina grunted and attempted several punches at the dummy.

Dedue nodded and gave her a pleased smile. "That is better. However, keep your elbow in to give your punches more speed."

"Keep my elbow in? Like this?" Kahina asked, doing just that. 

"Yes, like that."

"Oh, okay! Yeah, I can do that."

"I take it today's training is going well?" At that instant, Omari came inside and grinned at them.

"Ah-huh! Dedue says that my punches are getting better!"

“That's great to hear." Omari's expression changed. "Can you go play outside for a bit? I need to talk to Dedue in private."

Kahina craned her neck in confusion. She then said, "Okay," and left the house.

"I've gotten word from one of my men on the whereabouts of Prince Dimitri," Omari said.

Dedue's heart hammered against his chest when he heard that. "Is he alright?"

"He's alive but unstable. There have been reports of him killing Imperial soldiers left and right. He was last spotted at the Bergliez territory in the Empire."

Pain filled in the back of Dedue’s throat. He witnessed His Highness being unstable when he and the Blue Lions went to Remire Village to deal with the rampaging villagers. Dimitri was horrified at the scene and ordered for everyone to kill the suspicious figures responsible for the chaos. After they had saved the villagers, the prince was nowhere to be found and he was worried what he was up to. Dedue eventually found him with his battalion midway back to the monastery and His Highness apologized for his behavior. Dedue had forgiven him, but seeing him like that still haunts him to this day.

His Highness was alive and out there somewhere. If the report of him being unstable was true, then he needed someone to watch over him.

Dedue grabbed one of the axes lying around and stepped outside, picking up his pace. The sun began to set with the skies a soft orange and several Duscur people still outside.

"Hey, where are you going?" Omari screamed as he followed him. Dedue stopped to face him. 

"I am going to find Prince Dimitri. His Highness needs me." 

A flabbergasted expression crossed Omari's face. "I advise against it. You're still not in full health yet. Also, there's a war going on and the Imperial soldiers are on the lookout for him, so you might get yourself killed."

While considering Omari's warning, Dedue tightened his grip on the axe's handle. He was about to leave with no idea where His Highness was. He could track him down, but that would be hard with a war going on and that meant he would need to watch himself every second. 

Dedue loosened his grip on the ax and glanced at two people who stared blankly at him before walking away. Omari had his hands on his sides and furrowed his brow at him.

"Do you still think that Prince Dimitri will create a kingdom that harbors both Faerghus and Duscur blood?"

"I do," Dedue said without hesitation. 

A short silence fell between them. Omari regarded him for a moment and said, "I still don't know why you're blindly following that man, but going out right now is suicidal. Also, Kahina likes you around. She would be upset if anything happens to you."

There was a feeling of dullness in Dedue's chest. He was so focused on His Highness that he didn't think how it would affect Kahina. It would be hard, but for now, he would stay.

"I promise that I won't do anything reckless," he said, and a satisfied smile formed on Omari's lips.

xxx

Omari had to go away on important business, so for the past week Dedue had been watching over Kahina. Her punches and use of the lance and sword had gotten better, which pleased him. He had also taught her how to cook various meals and desserts. She had burned a few cookies and cakes in the beginning, but then she had gotten better.

He found himself enjoying being with Kahina and her lively spirit. She was such a ray of sunshine in this bleak world he, no everyone in Fodlan, was experiencing now. She was like a second younger sister.

One night as Dedue was sleeping, he felt someone shaking him. He groaned, rolled over, and with a sleepy gaze saw Kahina in front of him.

"Is something the matter, Kahina?" he asked in a drowsy voice.

"I just had a nightmare and now I can't sleep."

Dedue frowned and he sat up. Kahina joined him in bed next to him with her head lowered.

"What kind of nightmare?"

“I was being chased by this hideous beast monster with a huge mouth, sharp teeth, and bad breath. Just as it was about to launch at me, my brother came to save me. He managed to strike it a few times with his ax, but then the monster ripped his arm off and pounced on him. When it began chewing on his leg next, I screamed and that was when I woke up.” She gazed up at him. Is it alright if I share your bed with you tonight?”

Dedue's heart stung, imagining how terrifying that nightmare must've been for her. His face softened. 

"I have no problem with that."

He lay back down on the bed with his arms above his head while Kahina rested her head on his chest. She was much smaller compared to him.

"Have you ever being awakened by nightmares?" Kahina asked, which made Dedue frown.

"I have."

"What kind of nightmares?"

Dedue let out a shuddered breath. "Usually it is when I had lost my family during the Tragedy of Duscur."

After Dedue became His Highness’s vassal, he would get nightmares fairly often. Sometimes he would go outside at the balcony to gaze at the night sky, and not long after the prince was right behind him. After Dedue told him of his nightmares, His Highness reassured him that when he takes the throne he would make sure that horrible event never happened again. He still believed him to this day.

"I remember you told me about that." Kahina paused. "Whenever I have nightmares, my parents would sing me to sleep. Omari can't sing so I just share his bed with him when that happens."

Dedue chuckled. "Singing is not my strong point either, but I am fine with us sharing this bed tonight. Let us get some sleep."

As he and Kahina were about to fall asleep, Dedue mused that it was nice to have them be like this. He wouldn't mind doing that again. 

xxx

One aspect of Duscur culture Dedue loved was the community. In Fhirdiad's Duscur residential district everyone knew one another, just like a small Duscur village or town. After staying here for a while, everyone recognized him and said hello. Every so often many of them would gather around a campfire and have conversations with each other, and that was what Dedue was doing right now.

Tonight he, Omari, and Kahina were with a married Duscur couple, Dominic and Marjie. They were from a town that specialized in fishing but it got burned down during the Tragedy of Duscur. Both of them had lost their families except for Marjie's uncle, whom they were taking care of. 

"Back in our hometown, there is this legend of a large catfish we like to call Mucky," Dominic said. "Many fishermen have been searching for that fish but with no luck. A year before the Tragedy of Duscur happened, my friend Masa and I attempted our search that lasted for three days. We were about to head back, but then Masa's fishing pole jerked and that fish pulled our boat!

Kahina gasped. "Did it pull your boat far away?"

"Not too far, thankfully. Eventually, when Mucky jumped out of the water, I threw a spear and it went through it! Masa and I were so relieved." 

"Dominic and Masa brought the fish back to the town and we all celebrated with a feast," Marjie said, grinning. She squeezed Dominic's hand. "Several of the cooks seasoned it with various spices and kept the fat in, making it extra juicy."

"That sounds yummy!" Kahina said. "That story makes me want some fish now!"

Dominic chuckled. "If you want, we can cook some fish for you tomorrow."

"Really? Yay!" Kahina cheered and raised her fist.

With a small smile, Omari said, "I'm sure all of us would join. Right, Dedue?"

"I would be glad to," Dedue said, smiling back. Whenever he visited another Duscur's home in the residential district, they would greet him warmly and offer him their best dishes. He was pleased that part of Duscur culture was still alive.

"Great!" Dominic yawned, got up, and stretched. "It's getting late, we should all get some sleep."

After everyone else got up, Omari said, "It's been a pleasure talking with you two."

"Same here," Marjie said. "You all have a good night."

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Telpoli!" Kahina said, grinning. 

Everyone waved to Dominic and Marjie as they headed out. Kahina also began to leave, but after a few steps, she stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you two gonna go to sleep, too?"

Omari offered her a soft smile. "You go on ahead and get ready for bed. Dedue and I will come in a moment."

"Okay!" 

Dedue watched as Kahina dashed off and smiled. He gazed up at the crescent moon and stars.

"I have been enjoying my stay here the past several moons," he said. "It was nice talking with other Duscur people after several years interacting only with people from Faerghus."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's always nice to be reconnected to your roots." Omari's face changed to a more serious expression. "Listen. I'm certain that you want to get involved in the war and help your friends out. My men and I can help you train and get your strength back."

Dedue's face fell. He knew how much Omari despised Faerghus, and rightfully so, so it was a surprise that he was willing to help him out. 

"Why would you help despite me being an ally to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus?"

"Because you're a good man, and I consider you my Duscur brother.” Omari grinned. “I'm glad to have gotten to know you, Dedue."

After regarding Omari for a moment, a grateful smile formed on Dedue's lips. "I too consider you as my brother. I accept your offer."

"Good. I'll let my men know and we can get started on that as soon as possible." Omari's face softened. "Come on, Kahina is waiting for us," he said and began walking back home.

Before leaving, Dedue gazed at the night sky one more time. It reminded him of the night of Garreg Mach's ball where he, his classmates, and the professor promised each other to meet in five years' time. Perhaps both the Duscur gods and Fodlan's goddess had a plan for that to happen.

He would regain his strength and rejoin with His Highness and friends one day.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing my Dedue/Mercedes fic [To Carry the Burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655772), I wanted to pratice writing more Dedue and this is the result! Also [Snowflake Challenge](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/54255.html) has one of their challenges be to create a fanwork, and I was polishing up the rough draft version of this for it.
> 
> I went and gave the Duscur rebel leader that you went against in Dedue's paralogue a name and a sister. World building for the win.
> 
> Thanks to bobandbill for the great betaing! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
